The Top Predator
by Aoko Rosetta
Summary: Sitting up in bed kagome smelt the most heavenly thing... Slowly standing as her sense slowly started to return to her she asked in a whisper “who are you” A smirk appeared on his face as he lean forward till his lips where right next to her ear. Parting
1. A relationship with myself

The Top Predator

Summary: Sitting up in bed kagome smelt the most heavenly thing... Slowly standing as her sense slowly started to return to her she asked in a whisper "who are you" A smirk appeared on his face as he lean forward till his lips where right next to her ear. Parting his lushes' lips he spoke once again in a commanding but light tone.....

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. I'm just borrowing them and manipulating them to fit my needs. (Insert evil laugh)**_

_Now on with the story_

*********

Chapter one: A relationship with my self

Blue hair flew into Kagomes face as she spun around singing along to her favourite song. Laughing at herself, she moved towards the cupboard to grabbed a tea cup from the bottom shelf

*********

Unknown to her, a figure silently watched her every movement a smirk on his face and she turned to look out the window with her deep brown eyes holding her tea cup.

*********

Looking out into the dark backyard she squinted her eyes trying to see the stars. Not finding any she went back to making her tea.

*********

Half a year earlier----

At the age of 19 Kagome had found that life was rather dull. All the childish dream of vampires, demons and magic were gone. All that was left was the reality that all she had to look forward to was getting a job, working till she was 65, then retiring to become a cranky old lady telling story's of the olden days to any one close enough to hear. At 19 her life had officially past its peak.

Kagome love to dream of a brighter future. One where she meets a great guy, falls in love, then makes a future for her self with a great job. But After her first year in university and another failed relationship she decided the next relation ship she had was going to be with herself.

*********

Half a year later—

Well sipping her tea she contemplated if this relation ship with herself was working out. _Maybe its time to end this relationship_ she thought half heartedly as she started to laugh. Getting up and walking out of the kitchen to the bathroom she turned the light on and looked into the mirror she removed her oversized pink headphones from her head and put her hands on here cheeks.

"aaaaaa" she said as she opening her mouth and stuck out her tong.

Turning and lifting up her shirt a little to see her waist line she laughed at how stupid she must look standing here holding her shirt up to see if she had lost any weight. Lately she had to steal Souta's belt to keep her favourite pair of skinny jeans from falling down.

Running her hands threw hair she played with the layers a little, letting the blue hair fall forward creating a layer of blue over top of the black layer of her bangs. She ran her figures threw the long black layer under the blue removing some of the tangles from the strait hair.

Slipping her head phones back over here ears she started bobbing her head to the music as she made her way back to the kitchen and her forgotten cup of tea.

Contrary to here appearance these days she was a rather laid back person. She just thought the new "emo" look for lack of a better word was "cool". It did not help then when she went to go change her makeup to something more interesting that the lady convinced her to get bright her lip gloss, and some pink blush to make her eyes pop.

*********

Half a year earlier----

On the first day back at school Kagome could fell the eyes of many of the students blatantly looking right at her not even bothering to hide it. Trying to walk normally she repeated a mantra of "It does not matter what they think" over and over in her head. She was happy with her self and that is what mattered now. She was not going to look a certain way just to appease other. She just happened to really like the colour blue.

One person took more of a notice of her on the first day of classes then the others.

*********

Standing on the second floor looking down upon the humans walking by with the comrades not even feeling the gaze of a predator fall over them. Such weak things they are to have lost the ability to sense when their life is threatened.

How dull this world has become with the advances in science. The mighty predator has become the pray with the increase in humans species. He could no longer stand tall and command respect from all. Very few humans could tell what he was and even fewer lived long enough after the realization to verbalize there realization. The realization that they are not the one at the top of the food chain after all. They are not the top predator.

.AN: That would be chapter one. Have I caught any one's interest yet? Wow 3 pages I am impressed. This is my first story so tell me what you think. This is an alternative universe of my making Kagome just happens to live there lol. Please REVIEW, can't know to continue to chapter two and the realization of everything with out a little encouragement. .


	2. Room 225

The Top Predator

Summary: Sitting up in bed kagome smelt the most heavenly thing... Slowly standing as her sense slowly started to return to her she asked in a whisper "who are you" A smirk appeared on his face as he lean forward till his lips where right next to her ear. Parting his lushes' lips he spoke once again in a commanding but light tone.....

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. But the plot is mine all mine so don't touch. **_

_Now on with the story _

_*****************_

Chapter 2:

Italic-*** Thinking***

-Half a year in the past-

Opening the back door of the car Kagome stepped out of the car into the university parking lot. Leaning back into the car Kagome picked up her green clipboard and notebook in one. Kagome was wearing her favorite pair of summer jeans. Covered in pre made holes, bleach stains and wear marks they let just enough breeze threw them to keep her cool on the hot days. She had a black long tank top on with red hearts decorating it. On her feet she had on a red high heals to match with the red hearts on her shirt. A bright smile was on her red lips showing off her white teeth. Rose blush went along her cheek bones to the apple of her cheeks, making her eyes stand out with their thin outline of black eye shadow. Long black eye lashed pointed up toward her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. Blue and black hair blew in the wind as she turned towards her companions.

Yuka and Eri Grudgingly got out of the car in matching outfits. Both had on a combination of a dark Jean skirt, a short spaghetti strap tank tops in black and matching pink platform sandals. There long straight black hair with side bangs facing to the left reached halfway down their backs thanks to their hair extensions. Both had matching black eyeliner and eye shadow on making them look like twins.

Still with her bright smile on her face Kagome asked "where are your binders?"

With a confused look on there faces Eri replied with "binders, you don't need binders on the first day of classes. Last time I never took any notes for the first week."

Slightly shocked by the response Kagome thought back to last years classes. As far as she could remember she had to take notes in every one of her classes on the first day last year. About to voice her thought Kagome stopped as Ayumi voiced her opinion on the topic.

"I had to write notes in all my classes last fall and winter terms. You must have had to take notes you took some the same classes as me."

Yuka and Eri just stood there with dumbfounded looks on there face.

Sighing Ayumi turn to Kagome.

"You wrote notes on your first day of classes last year didn't you Kagome" asked Ayumi

"Of course" Kagome chirped

Turning back toward Yuka and Eri, Kagome waited for there response. Unsurprisingly Eri was the first one to reply.

"Oh well its not like we can miss anything that important on the first day, right Yuki?"

"Right, it's not like we are missing anything important" Yuki said in a matter of fact kind of way.

Kagome turned towards Ayumi and rolled her eyes. Earning a giggle from her in the process.

Ayumi's long wavy black hair went down to her mid back. She wore a thin light brown sweater

with a white tank top underneath decorated with little gray flowers with lace running alone the top edge. She wore tight gray skinny jeans with back and white checkered flats with a silver buckle on top. For makeup all she had on was a little mascara to keep her eye lashes out of her eyes.

Pulling out her map Kagome turned so she could see every one.

"So we will meet back at the car at around 9:30pm right?" she said

"Right" Ayumi and Eri said at the same time.

Eri with a great amount of enthusiasm and a grin on her face.

"Ok well I will see you then. Have a good class" Kagome said as she turned to part ways with her long time friends, heading towards a building located at the edge of campus right next to the parking lot.

Ayumi, Eri and Yuki walked together towards a cluster of building on the other side of the road. To the left of the building Kagome's class was located in.

Looking down at her notebook Kagome glanced at the location of her class. Following the school map she walked across the road towards the building where her class was located. The building was oddly shaped. Showing off the structure by having the interior completely visible from the outside. To put it bluntly it was high tech and odd looking. Walking threw the side door located closest to the parking lot she opened up her binder to find the room number of the class.

_Lets see room number 125 that should not be to hard seeing as I'm already on the first floor._

Looking to the right she spotted room 100.

_Ok so other end of the hallway then. This is just great I was hoping it was close so I did not have to deal with everyone's stares. It's like they have never seen anyone with blue hair for god sakes._

Laughing to herself, she though,_ maybe they have not before_.

Continuing her way down the hall she focused on her destination.

_105..., 110..... 120, almost there._

Feeling a tingle run down her spine Kagome came to an abrupt halt right in the middle of the hallway. Turning around to look back down the way she came she spotted a few people walking but nothing out of the ordinary. Still feeling the strange tingle just beneath her shoulder-blades she slowly looked towards the second floor walkway. The walkway ran to the left of the first floor walkway, giving anyone above a great vantage point to sit there and gawk at her. If that was the case she was sure going to give them her best evil glare that she could muster. That is to say the best she could give with out laughing.

Eyes scanning along the railing the strange feeling became more prominent as her gaze became more parallel to where she was standing. Now looking parallel to herself she reached a hand up to remove her bangs from her line of site. Shocked to see some one abruptly turn to face away from her she slightly jumped. As the feeling started to recede she knew she had found the person.

Taking a large step back to try and get a better view of the person she saw was rich brown hair cascading down to the person's broad shoulders.

_Defiantly has to be a guy... or a really buff girl_ she thought

From the angle she was standing at she make out that the person was wearing a black jacket with a white collar of a shirt folded over the collar of the jacket.

_Ok now I'm sure it is a guy _she thought.

The last thing she saw was a pail hand coming out of his jacket sleeve before he began to walk out of her line of site.

Eyes widening with surprise at the audacity of the man. She never got to even aim a glare at the back of his head for good measure. She turned to check if any one was behind her. Spotting no one the walked to words the wall. Just as she was about to turn around she spotted a clock on the wall. At the realization of what the hands on the clock where trying to portray to her. Kagome quickly made her way down the hall towards the door that held the number 225. Leaving the clock behind and all thoughts of the man that had made her feel so odd with his stare with it.

An: There is chapter 2 for you. Big thanks to my reviewers; kouga's older woman, Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi, Pink Priestess, sesskag, huntressbella and Lunabell. Also to every one who read the story and has not reviewed. If you find any errors or something that is confusing tell me so I can correct it. To answer a question Kagome has never been to the feudal era. _Till next time- Aoko Rosetta_


End file.
